Devices for treating urinary incontinence include slings, supports, artificial urinary sphincters and other devices that are implanted in a user to support and/or coapt the urethra.
A sling is a device that is surgically implanted to support the urethra and inhibit urine from undesirably leaking from the urethra. Slings are typically fabricated from mesh and are implanted through one or more incisions. The sling is secured to supporting tissue(s) and the tissue eventually grows through the mesh to support the urethra. The surgeon will peri-operatively determine and achieve the appropriate level of tension in the sling relative to the urethra that will post-operatively provide the user with a continent state.
An artificial urinary sphincter is generally provided as an inflatable ring or “donut” that is surgically implanted around the urethra. Some people become incontinent after having a portion or all of the prostate gland removed, which can result in a loss of some or all of the function of the prostatic urinary sphincter. An artificial urinary sphincter implanted around the compromised prostatic urinary sphincter can provide the patient with improved control of urinary function.
Improved incontinence treatment devices would be welcomed by both the patient and the surgical staff.